Ripped inspiration
The first entry into Writers summer 2015 was the 5 part comic book series, Ripped Inspiration. Which consisted and set the stage for writers summer 2015. Unlike works prior by the same creator, this story heavily focused on the political, heroic, as well as the basic standards of life as both a hero and an average citizen living in a fictional world. What separates the world we live in from a possible world that could come to be. Story An explosion goes of in Atlanta, Georgia. Which captures the attention of a independent super hero, Suicide Net. While investigating the explosion he comes across some familiar faces and some new ones. A bitter old partner, a mercenary for higher, a revolutionary in need for peace, as well as a nationalist who needs his pride back. While these faces ultimately come into play for the discovery for the origins of the explosion. The curtains begin to unfold showing off that the explosion that went off maybe something drastic. Not to mention planned, to big to be a terrorist attack and to small to be a local weapons test. * Book 1: Heroes must now be hired * Book 2: Amid corruption * Book 3: Represent the meaning of right and wrong, define weakness from strength * Book 4: "Why?" is the reason I did it * Book 5: When the clock hits midnight tonight Controversy Blood Shafts message has gone on to be something interesting to many, as his message of hypocrisy of human x alien, human x machine, and human x mutant. Has been accepted by Human x anthro has gone on as completely disgusting and unsanitary to the world. Not only is it illegal but it shows that anthros remain under the bottom scale in human concerns. Silvia 'Atom' belief that if there was a world where there was Machines, Humans, Anthros, Mutants, and Aliens. The humans would go on making the Anthros feeling inferior as much as possible not only enforcing the belief but expressing limitations as well seeing as how in the story, Silvia mentioned it. "Why create the ideal of equality for every species on the planet if they will always remain inferior and absolutely disgusting in your eyes? Our politicians don't care about them and you know it yourself that you don't either." Although while Silvia 'Atom' was a mutant her stance is the complete opposite of Blood Shafts making the scale of message all the more hard to take in. The United States' view on vigilantism as well as 3rd party investigators were placed into account with the characters LunaR Magnum and Suicide Net. As LunaRs representation of the 3rd party support as investigating a police force was welcomed and unbiased. As Suicide Nets perspective as being a Vigilante for hire was a brief change of heroics in a city without angels. Comic Covers Trivia * This story was critically inspired by Watchmen. * Like Charmed Journey, there will not be a sequel and was confirmed nothing of the sort will exist. Peter and Blazed Hammer were mentioned briefly in Book 4. "If the world could always bring in a great intention like that Peter kid did, then we would always have a reason to never give up hope." - Suicide Net "Blazed Hammer brought Taiwan death, I'll bring Taiwan vengeance that it needs." - Phoenix Sabre * Most racially diverse series in comix-blade to date. * There won't be a digital format until the summer of 2016 to mark the 1 year release. Category:Age of vast depression Category:Writers Summer Category:Genesis Age Category:Comix-Blade Category:Ripped Inspiration Category:Comic